My Professor's a Cat
by A Dyslexic Writer
Summary: Yoruichi was a lot of things, and all of them spell trouble for the wizarding government of England. They might have been a bunch of snot noised brats when she got there, but she would turn them into an army to be feared. This wouldn't be the first group of kids she's guided in an attack on a government body. (Book 5, post Aizen)


In the past hundred years, Yoruichi had been many things. She had been an enforcer, the commander of an entire legion of masterfully trained assassins. She had been a rebel, breaking her friends out of the most heavily defended prison in existence and going on the run from everything she had worked for. She had been a gorilla fighter in an unseen war against a foe that played the worlds for fools. She had been a teacher, showing young children to use their powers and leading them on a mission that seemed impossible. She had been a warrior, fighting on the front line in a battle that could not be won against an enemy who was on the verge of becoming a god. She had been a trickster, playing with the hearts of the most powerful men to ever live. But now, now she was something that she had never thought she would be; empty.

After the end of the battle against Aizen, Yoruichi had finally reached the end of the years long struggle and found that the world seemed bleaker for it. Ichigo Kurosaki had lost his powers. Now, he couldn't even see her.

For months afterwards she would every once and a while wonder over towards his house, even enter his bed room and stand in front of him as he sat there, unable to sense her presence. During those times that he believed himself to be alone, when the pain of lose would enter his face and his fists would clench until he drew blood from his palms. She heard his swears as he called out to the strength that was lost to him. It broke her heart to see it.

Ichigo Kurosaki had been the person who had been the closest to being like her. Not understanding her, only Kisake could honestly claim to understand the Goddess of Flash. But Ichigo had been so like her. They were nearly as much a beast as a person, not motivated by any form of higher power or grand purpose, but by their own personal desires.

He had been a proud wolf, powerful beyond all others in his pack and seeking to insure the safety of his friends and family. He hadn't gave a damn about right and wrong, about the war of the ages, he didn't care about what people thought about him, or even his own morality. The concept of good and evil had been as blurred to him as the border between life and death.

It was his strength and the purity of his emotions that had eventually gotten to her, and made her slow fall for the thick headed wolf. But now the wolf was blind, deaf, and crippled in front of her, his pride gone, his purpose taken away from him.

On this night, she was standing over him again, he had long since gone to sleep, thought that didn't seem to have brought any relief to his features. She reached out a hand and ran it through his bright orange hair, wishing that he would open his golden eyes and somehow be able to see her once again. That he would have the will that had amazed even her, to see him flush as she teased him again.

She had been so wrapped up on watching his steady breaths, that she almost didn't notice the presence moving towards the room. As the door cracked open, she turned her head, letting her long purple ponytail and the darkness conceal most of her brought yellow eyes. Normally she would have moved into the shadows, so that even the spiritually sensitive would be unable to detect her, but she knew the presence.

"You shouldn't torture yourself like this." Isshin Kurosaki said quietly through the cracked door. Ichigo's father didn't enter the room, instead leaning up against the dividing wall in such a way that Yoruichi could see him. His black hair was so different from his son's bright orange, but there was some of his son's prideful look about him. Yoruichi didn't answer, none of her usual quips or jabs at the man. She couldn't muster the spirit for it. Isshin's sigh was the only thing that broke the silence. "He knew what he was risking, the damn boy always knew, though he pretended he didn't. But we want let it end like this. Kisake is looking for a cure, a loophole, something that will get our boy back to who he was. Now are you going to stand their moping, or are you going to do your part?"

Yoruichi didn't react, though her attention had been grabbed. She slowly moved, her body shifting in an inhuman meaner until she had been transformed into an ordinary looking black cat. She moved past Isshin, as quiet as a shadow. "Tell me what you know." Yoruichi said, her voice sounding uncannily like a man's while she was in the feline form. It had always been an oddity, to those who knew her. She was her most human when she took the form of a cat, and her most cat like when she was in her human state.

"Wizards." Isshin said shortly, shutting the door.

Yoruichi's cat like face screwed up in a scowl. "How are they suppose to help with this situation. A wizard soul sleep is unstable. They lack powers once they pass on, or even the potential for power before they move onto the soul society." Yoruichi said angrily.

"That's usually the case, but something seems to be up." Isshin said crossing his arms. "One of them somehow managed to stabilize pieces of his soul sleep after death, using them to gain limited strength within the world of the living. Some dark wizard calling himself Voldemort. I assume you heard the name before." The cat nodded in confirmation and the man continued.

"Well, he ended up as something between a Jibakurei and one of those empty Ghosts the wizards got. Then he managed to regenerate his soul form the piece that was left over, returning to life and regaining his abilities as a wizard. It isn't much, but it is the best shot we got right now."

Yoruichi's ears twitched. "I see, this does sound promising." The cat said, reconsidering the information. "How many people know about this? Will the Soul Society be placing a hit on the wizard?"

Isshin shook his head. "The Goten 13 are still in chaos about Aizen. I'd say it will be a few more years before they even notice. And the wizards themselves refuse to believe that it has happened. They are so scared that they are just stopping shy of burning the people who claim he's alive as heretics. Only a small organization is hunting him, lead by a school teacher named Dumbledore. Easiest thing to do, infiltrate his inner circle and find out what he knows."

"I see, and how are we to do that?" Yoruichi asked, giving a curt nod.

"Simple." Isshin said with his goof of a smile. "You'll be going in as a teacher." The man began to laugh at Yoruichi's shocked face. This wasn't what she had been expecting.

* * *

 **A prompt for people to think about. Why hasn't anyone ever tried to have Yoruichi act as the DADA teacher? The chaos would be outrageous. Having her transform right in front of everyone, minus her clothes. Insisting that everyone be ready to fight to be bitter end for something. Trying to turn the children into an army to overthrow the world government.**


End file.
